living in the hood
by orangetornado
Summary: Who will be there for you when you're living in the hood? (one shot)


When you're an outsider living in the hood, there's not much you can do but run. The hood is a dangerous place and definitely not the kind of place for Isane Kotetsu.

Isane was a nice, sweet, caring girl who, when she was fourteen, lived with her parents in a big and comfortable mansion. You may think life was good for her but you'd be wrong. He parents had an arranged marriage and didn't love each other. They argued and fought all the time and as a result of all the stress, were very abusive to Isane. She couldn't take it any more so she ran away from home.

This didn't change the fact that she was a nice girl, she just had nowhere to live. Anything was better than staying with her horrible parents, she thought. She wouldn't run to any rich or civilized town, her parents were sure to find her there. So she ended up in the hood where no one dared look. She is seventeen now.

For dinner today, she climbed up her usual tree and picked a few apples. She flinched and jumped down the tree when she heard another gun shot. She crouched on the ground and scanned the area to make sure no one was around. This was a usual routine for her. There would be murders and gun shots and each time she'd have to crouch down and hide. In this town, someone like her is known as "fresh meat" who barley has a chance of surviving. And to make matters worse, Isane isn't a fighter. She wouldn't kill to save her own life.

However, she has witnessed people close to her being killed. Occasionally, she would find a small helpless child on the streets of the hood. Being herself, she couldn't leave the kid alone so she would let them stick around with her. Isane was good at hiding at running to survive on her own but when there's a kid with her, unfortunately, they'd eventually die if someone spots them.

It was a rather dangerous life for Isane but at least she wasn't being ruled by abusive parents. She slept under the tree behind a bush.

When morning came, Isane woke up to the sound of a screaming bystander. She looked up her tree to see that there were barley any more apples there. The only apples were tiny and dirty._ I guess it's time to move again _she thought. She has to move trees every time the one she's living under runs out of fruit.

She sighed and got up ready to go searching. It's always a risky thing to do with all the thugs around. Coming out from the bushes, she scanned the area. There were a few people out but she could get past them. She creeped around in the shadows of buildings hoping that no one catches her.

She hoped too soon.

"Hey look what I found!" a man called over to his gang members. All their eyes turned to Isane. They started laughing madly and striding towards her. Her eyes widened and she ran for her life. "Oi! It's running away! Get it!" They all ran after her.

She ran with her bare feet avoiding broken glass and dropped weapons. However, a piece of glass cut deep into her leg. "Oww!" she shrieked as she continued limping. It wasn't easy, she tripped and fell flat onto the concrete. There was definitely nothing she could do now so she just shut her eyes and begged. "Please, don't kill me! I just want to find a home!" This made those thugs laugh even harder then start discussing ways to end her life.

_It was worth a shot _she thought and braced herself for the pain. However, she experienced a different kind of pain than she expected. SOMEONE STEPPED ON HER. As in, someone came running over and just ran over her like she wasn't there."Ugh, what the-" She groaned rubbing her back. She sat up to see all of the thugs splayed out on the ground in a bloody mess but only one man standing above them holding a sword.

"Man, I hated those guys." She heard him mutter to himself. She sat there frozen and mesmerized by him. He had electric blue hair and eyes. He didn't have on a shirt but a short, open jacket so she could see his body features clearly. When he turned around to look at her, he had a certain grace in his movements.

He pointed at her with his sword. "Just what are you?"

Her throat went dry. She was paralysed under his intense stare. She couldn't speak.

He began to get frustrated. "Speak, dang it!"

She gulped and whispered. "I-Isane." Her voice was weak.

He grabbed her by the collar of her tattered dress and lifted her of the ground. She yelped. "What was that?" he sneered.

Isane didn't know what she was feeling right now. Of course she was scared out of her mind at the thought that this guy could kill her right this second, but then he kinda saved her life. She repeated herself louder. "Isane. Isane Kotetsu. Please don't kill me."

He laughed loudly then dropped her. "Maybe I will some other time for the fun of it but right now you seem interesting. Never seen something like you in the hood. Where'd ya come from?"

_I hate it when people keep referring to me as a thing _she thought but she didn't say a word.

He growled and held his sword to her heart. "Hey trash, I'm holding back with you but you're makin' me lose it!"

She started sweating. "I-I'm f-from-"

"Whatever, you probably from them sobby, rich places anyway." He sheathed his sword and was about to walk away when Isane got up and spoke up with sudden boldness. "What is your name!"

He glanced her way then rolled his eyes at how naive she is. "It's Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Then he suddenly unsheathed his sword and ran towards her. _I'm dead! _she thought as she blocked her face with her arms.

Instead she was pushed to the ground by Grimmjow as he stabbed another man behind her. Blood sprayed out of his neck. _He... he saved me again _she thought.

He chuckled. "You're lucky, trash."

Isane was so amazed by Grimmjow. There is no one else like him in this hood. No one else would spare her. She couldn't let him go. He began to walk away but she scrambled up to him and took hold of his leg. "Please, please, Grimmjow, may I please stay with you!"

"What!" Grimmjow yelled baffled. He kicked his leg but she held on firmly. _This girl is insane! _he thought.

"I know this is crazy but I have nowhere to stay and nothing to eat and I can't fight and if I stay out here I'll die and you're the only one who ever helped me and I'm desperate and I don't belong here and, and, oh please, please, please, please let me stay with you! I promise I won't bother you at all! I just cant survive out here for much longer! I'll do anything you want. Anything!" Isane pleaded frantically sobbing, tears streaming down her face.

Grimmjow looked down at the pathetic girl at his feet. She wore just torn up rags, her hair was a complete mess, she was covered in mud and bruises and blood. _Well, she's desperate. And maybe having a slave won't be too bad _he thought. "Fine, whatever."

Isanes eyes widened. _Did he just say yes? _"Oh my gosh, thank you so much-"

"Shut up and follow me." She obeyed as Grimmjow lead her to his house.

They arrived and he opened the door and walked inside. "Well, get in then." He called after her. She went inside not daring to look at him. Her eyes flickered around surveying the house. This place is messed up. It seemed almost everything as broken. It's as if there have been fights in here every day. Or someone deliberately trashed the place.

Grimmjow broke the silence. "What brings you here, girl?"

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

He scoffed. "Ain't it obvious you ain't from here? Who sent ya here? You commit a crime or something?"

"Well, actually, I chose to come here-"

"That was a stupid choice."

"To get away from my parents!" He raised an eyebrow at her telling her to explain. She sighed. "They were abusive to me my whole life, I couldn't take it any more. So I ran here because anywhere else, they would find me."

"Still a stupid choice." Then he leaned in close to her ear with a psychotic grin. "This hood is dangerous, girl, ain't no place for-" he ran his hand down her arm, "a softy like you." and he pulled back still with the grin seeing Isanes blushing face with a shocked expression.

She cleared her throat. "So, why are you here?"

He didn't look her way. "I was born here, baby."

Isane gasped. From what she knows of the hood is that the only people that live her are people that have done heinous crimes or have broke out of prison. If you're a young person here, you'd most likely die. "How did you-"

"Survive?" He chuckled. "This is a tough place but no one can match up to me."

"What about your parents?"

He paused. "They were weak."

Isane bit her lip, guilty for asking that. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's kinda a rule here. You're weak, you don't last." Then he went to his tattered sofa and slumped down on it.

Isane felt terrible. Grimmjow is literally the nicest guy she's ever met in this place who so kindly let her into his house and she's just here bringing up bad memories. _I better not tick him off, he could kill me in an instant _she thought. She sat down on the couch next to him and not knowing what to say, hesitantly put a hand on his.

This seemed to catch him off guard and he snatched his hand away at the foreign feeling. In the whole eighteen years of his life he's never actually had someone else who showed any form of affection towards him. He held onto the hand she touched and stared at it like it was unreal.

Isane quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry!"

"No." he said quietly. "It's fine, keep doing that." He took her hand again.

She gasped and looked into his eyes. You could get lost in them. _Wow, your eyes are so beautiful _she thought._  
_

"Yeah, I know."

_What! Did I say that out loud! _"Oh, um, hehe." She scratched the back of her head nervously and decided to change the subject. "So, that sword you carry around. Where did that come from?"

"You mean Pantera, I stole it from the guy that killed my parents then killed him with it." He smirked.

Isane was getting uncomfortable at how Grimmjow says these things so easy. "Do you have any more swords?" She asked wondering if she should just run now. This is a real risk she's taking, being in the house of a stranger in the hood.

"Nah, Pantera is my only sword but I've won battles against every single person I've fought."

Suddenly, Isane bolted up from the seat. "Actually, I think I've over stayed my welcome!" She started backing away to the door. "Thank you so much for your kindness but I must get going."

Grimmjow was in front of her in a flash with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Where do ya think you're going! You're my slave now and I choose when I wanna get rid of ya! Got that!"

She quickly nodded as her back hit the wall. He was so close to her now he literally had her pressed up against the wall. Considering that she was is so tall, almost as tall as him, she could feel his breath right on her lips.

He closed his eyes and lifted a hand up to the wall next to her face. "Just stay, Isane." Honestly, Grimmjow wanted her to stay. He's lived by himself his whole life and the only people he sees are the usual thugs. She was now special to him.

Her eyes widened and cheeks reddened. That what the first time he called her by her name. She pressed a hand to his abs feeling all the contours and tracing lines. "Grimm...jow..." she breathed.

He crashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. It was so heated, Isane couldn't think straight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow put his hands on her hips and pulled her tighter.

Isane pulled back, breathless. "Grimmjow, we can't be doing this, I'm just your slave, we just met-"

"And I want you to stay." He cut her off. She gulped and blushed then nodded.

Instead of going back to her lips, he went to her neck and kissed her there. She bit her lip to suppress moans that were about to escape when he bit and licked. Her hands reached up to his surprisingly soft, blue hair and she ran her fingers through it slowly. He made a low groan. His hands travelled down to her thighs and he lifted her legs around his waist, carrying her over to the couch.

He laid her down with him on top of her. She felt something hard press against her leg. She gulped, she'd never done _this_ before. She looked into Grimmjows eyes which calmed her nerves. His hands roamed around her body, brushing over her breasts. She couldn't hold it in and let out a loud moan, arching her back to his touch.

He smirked. "You sensitive, huh." he pinched her breast.

"Yes!" she screamed. She was losing control over this, her breathing became uneven, she needed more. She started tugging off his short jacket leaving the top half of him bare. He chuckled. He was about to start lifting up her dress but Isane quickly stopped him.

"What?"

She didn't want to tell him. It's embarrassing but she sucked in a breath and said it. "I... don't own any underwear."

He laughed loudly making her blush even harder. He moved forward to grind his hips into hers and she groaned. "I'm not wearing underwear either."

Isane giggled. She reached into his trousers, about to undo them when they heard a gun fire from outside which jolted them both. Isane started shaking in fear but Grimmjow stroked her face in reassurance. Another gunshot was heard followed by people yelling, "Yo get out here, Jaggerjack, or we coming in! Ya can't hide in there forever tryin' to protect ya little girlfriend!"

Grimmjow sighed and got up. "I'll go deal with them. You stay here." he pointed to Isane.

"No!" Isane grabbed his hand. "There's too many of them, you can't fight them all!"

He yanked his hand free. "No big deal." he said casually. "This happens all the time."

She turned him around and kissed him. She pulled back with worried eyes. "Just don't get hurt."

He nodded slowly and went outside to face the other men. They growled when he finally approached them. He had a large grin on his face as he pulled out Pantera. "This should be fun."

Isane was getting slightly worried. He was out there for quite a while. So she sucked up her courage and took a peak out the door to see Grimmjow having the time of his life cutting people to shreds. It's quite the disturbing sight. As he was battling the on in front of him, she saw another person running up to stab him from behind.

Isane panicked so she did the first thing on her mind. She ran out and yelled "STOP!" to the man behind. Terrible mistake. All eyes turned to Isane. She just stood there frozen like fresh meat. She had no idea what to do. She didn't fight. She could heal people but what use was that going to be right now. _I'm so dead _she thought again.

Grimmjows eyes widened when he saw Isane run out. _That idiot! _he thought. She couldn't just listen when he told her to stay inside. Then one of the men got out a knife and sliced Isane deeply in the arm with it. She fell to the ground. Grimmjow started to heat up inside with rage. "Isane!" he yelled before he was hit in the head and passed out.

He woke up to find himself laying on the couch with a bandage on his head and Isane kneeling on the floor beside him. "Isane..."

She gasped. "Oh, Grimmjow!" She exclaimed, her vice filled with relief. She kissed him like she never has before. Tears ran down her face.

Grimmjow was slightly surprised. "Isane, what happened?"

"You- you almost died, Grimmjow." She said between sobs. She clung onto him as if her life depended on it. He hugged her back tightly then saw a bandage wrapped around her arm.

He lifted her arm gently. "Are you alright?"

She giggled. "I'm fine, that was nothing." Honestly, she was lucky that arm was still attached after that blow.

"What happened to those other guys?" Grimmjow asked.

**flashback**

Isane felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She screamed out, clutching her arm as she fell to her knees. _Now what?_ she thought _I shouldn't have come out. Grimmjow was fie by himself and I've just made things worse._

She looked up through her teary eyes when she heard Grimmjow call her name, just to see another man hit him in the head with the back of a knife. He eyes widened. She was mortified as Grimmjow fell to the ground, unconscious.

A rage like never before built up inside her. She'd never felt this much fury. Enough that she got up from where she was, ran over to Grimmjow and took Pantera from his hand.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She yelled as she proceeded to cut down every one of them who hurt Grimmjow.

She wouldn't kill for her own life but she would kill for the one she loves.


End file.
